


The Doctor

by my_flourish_and_blotts



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Other, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 18:18:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2035182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_flourish_and_blotts/pseuds/my_flourish_and_blotts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We know a lot about the Doctor. And at the same time, we know so very little. When someone asks you: who's the Doctor? What's your answer?<br/>This is mine.</p><p>Poem made for tumblr:<br/>(See here the poem with gifs) http://my-flourish-and-blotts.tumblr.com/post/93082519979/my-flourish-and-blotts-hes-so</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Doctor

He’s so far away from home.

 

Full of fear and all alone.

 

With a great burden on his shoulders

 

With no weapons, the great soldier

 

The man with two hearts has twice the pain

 

Wonders if he’ll ever be happy again

 

But happiness is there everywhere

 

And the universe for him to take care

 

So don’t ever stop believing

 

If there’s bad, there’s good to even.

**Author's Note:**

> This poem was written in 15 minutes by me. English is not my first language and I learned it by myself so I apologise if there's any mistakes. If it doesn't rhyme for you, try reading it with a british accent. :)
> 
> If you want to use this poem, please source to this post on tumblr :  
> http://my-flourish-and-blotts.tumblr.com/post/93082519979/my-flourish-and-blotts-hes-so


End file.
